


(Untitled)

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Prom, Run-On Sentences, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "give a 'ship and AU and 3-sentence-fic will be written" meme going around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled)

Clark silently watched Nick adjust his boutonniere- because if neither of them could have a corsage then by god they were going to match _somehow_ \- as muffled dance music came from the auditorium and a tight heartbeat came from his chest.

Nick released the lapel and cupped his boyfriend's face to lean their foreheads together, kindness shining in his eyes as always and making for the first smile of the evening to finally touch Clark's lips.

"We deserve this night as much as they do, babe; don't listen to anything they're gonna say."


End file.
